Boys Don't Cry
by MysticalButterfly98
Summary: Etaine McAllister auditioned for TDI as a boy when all the girl spots were taken. She never thought she would get in though! Follow Etaine, I mean Alex through drama, a showdown w/ Duncan, and Heather's various attempts to flirt.  rated M for cursing  R&R


Hi there, I am Etaine McAllister, but right now everyone will call me Alexander. You see, all the girl spots were taken on Total Drama Island so I decided to go in as a boy. I know that is so 'Mulan' but I really need to win this money so I can get rid of my little sister's cancer. Money is really tight these days and I want to help my sister and make my family proud; but let's not focus on the sad things in life right now. I've been chosen to be on Total Drama Island and I am ecstatic! Plus I made my disguise extra convincing by working out for months and I haven't shaved in 2 weeks. I know its gross but I had to make it super believable. The only thing I am worried about is rooming with the boys.

I hauled my giant duffel bag onto my shoulder as I stepped of the boat and onto the dock. I walked over to Chris, trying hard to 'manify' my voice. "Yo…" I blurted out. Yo? Was that really the best I could do? Chris replied with " Sup? You must be Alex!" and I just stood there with a stupid smile on my face. "Yup that's me!" I said and smiled real big. "Great! You can put your stuff over there!" Chris said and pointed to a pile of bags towards the other side of the dock. I turned and walked past the first few campers who arrived before me. There was a pale girl with blue lipstick and highlights, a really tall and buff black boy, and two girls in matching clothing. One of them was skinny and the other one was bursting out of her clothes. I gave one of those friendly head nods and a smile. WHOA! I can't believe I just pulled that off! I smiled happily to myself as I set my bag down. I walked back to the group of kids and stood next to that girl with blue highlights.

"Hi, I'm Alex." I introduced myself to her. She looked as if she wanted to tear off my eyebrows off but then her blue lips curved into a smile and her eyes relaxed.

"I'm Gwen. I really don't want to be here." She told me. She looked at the campsite and her face had a look of horror on it. I really couldn't blame her- the communal bathrooms looked like they haven't been cleaned in 35 years.

"Yeah me either. I'm just here to be on TV." I lied. I was here to win and save my sister.

"Yeah me too! I actually sent in my video as a dare from my little brother. I never thought I'd actually get in." She laughed. Our conversation was cut short by the entrance of a black girl with a really tight weave.

"Hey y'all! Leshawna in the house! Now everybody gimme some sugar!" she shouted and went down the line of people with both hands out. People gave her high-fives, including Gwen. I smacked five with her particularly hard so that my palms were tingling. She looked up at me and crushed me in a big bear hug.

"Ooh! White boy gimme some sugar!" she hollered as I was almost suffocating. She let go of me after my vision started to fade out and she playfully punched my shoulder. OUCH! That girl is strong. One time in fifth grade, this girl named Sheila Resnic punched me in the face because she thought I stole her animal crackers, but it was her brother. It really hurt when she punched me because she knocked out my front tooth. Leshawna's punch didn't hurt as much as hers though.

As soon as almost everyone was on the dock, there was only one kid left. He looked pretty rough and he jumped off the boat. He had a green Mohawk and a couple of facial piercings. He had a skull on his t-shirt and from the way he looked at me, I knew we weren't going to get along too well.

Everyone was sitting on the wooden stumps around the unlit bonfire waiting to be separated into the two teams. Chris pulls a sheet of paper out of his pocket and clears his throat.

"Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Alex, Katie, Leshawna, Trent, Noah, and Owen are all on the Screaming Gophers. Everyone else, Killer Bass!"

I picked myself up off the wooden stump and walked towards my new team. I noticed that Gwen was standing very close to a boy named Trent. 'OMG! I cannot wait to get them together!' I think to myself and I start thinking of convoluted plans to get them together.

"BUT….BUT WHAT ABOUT SADIE? WHY AREN'T WE TOGETHER? WE ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER!" I hear Katie sobbing as she clung to her twin best friend.

"Come on Katie! You'll be okay." I said as I tried to tear Katie away from Sadie. After pulling at her ankles for a bit, Leshawna comes and tries to help me out. I give her Katie's left ankle. We finally pull her off of Sadie and drag her back to the team.

"Screaming Gophers, your cabin is right over there. Killer Bass, this way." Chris said, pointing his fingers towards the two rundown cabins which were standing on cinder blocks. We made our way to our cabin and I suddenly remembered that I would be rooming with the boys on my team.

Trent looked normal, Cody looked like an underdog, Noah was the sarcastic one, Justin was just plain sexy and Owen…. Well he's someone special for sure. He seemed like a pretty nice guy who said all the wrong things. I suppose rooming with them won't be too bad. I can only hope.

Trent unlocked the door and kicked over an empty crate blocking the way. The cabin was nothing much. There were six bunk beds and 3 dressers with 6 drawers each. I set my bag down on the bunk under Trent's. Justin got the bunk above Owen so I got a pretty good view of him. Whoa! I can't be thinking of that stuff when I am pretending to be a guy myself. The worst thing people can do is think I am gay, and I think Owen's already covered that one. Oh man, what if they think me and Owen should get together? Lets not….

My thoughts were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream coming from the girls' cabin. I quickly jumped out of my bed and out the door to see the commotion. There was Lindsay standing on one foot on a stool pointing at a large cockroach scuttling around on the floor. It was a nasty sight and everyone was trying to step on it. Then, Duncan comes in by pushing me into the doorframe. I wanted to yell at him for pushing a girl but then I remember that I am Alexander, not Etaine; and he's got an ax in his hand so I think I should keep my mouth shut. With one quick swing and a sickening crunch, I look up to see the nasty little brat in two pieces.

"Where the hell did you get an ax from?" I blurt out and immediately wish I didn't. Why am I so stupid sometimes? I mean he literally just threw me into a doorframe, I don't think he wants me to ask him questions. He gives me a deadly look and says, "From the tree stump outside. And I suggest you stop asking me questions or you'll end up like the roach."

My eyes are as big as saucers and I am slowly backing out the door. He is so scary! Like seriously, I didn't even do anything to him and he wants to pop a glock in my mouth and make a brain slushy.(review if you get the reference)

Now that the roach commotion is over, we all head back into our cabins and unpack our stuff. I keep all my girly stuff at the bottom of my bag. That includes my chest bindings, tampons, bras and more. I put all my black zip up sweatshirts and my t-shirts in one drawer and I shove all my jeans and pajama pants in the other. My last drawer is for my boxers and socks, swimming trunks, and stuff like that. Yes, I started wearing boxers about 2 months ago to get used to them. They are actually pretty comfortable. I keep my giant duffel next to the dresser and keep my three pairs of shoes in a perfect line. I can't help it, I love being neat. Unfortunately, the other guys take notice too.

"Alex, your stuff is so neat. I practically threw my stuff into the drawer and kicked my shoes over my head." Cody tells me. I look around the room and even Justin's stuff isn't as tidy as mine.

"I can't help it. If my room wasn't as neat as this my mom would flip out." I say to defend myself. Oh wait! My mom is watching this on TV back home. Oh my God… I didn't tell her I was going as a boy! Well I guess I will get a very angry letter in the mail.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" said Chris' muffled voice from the intercom. "GET YOUR BATHING SUITS ON AND GET TO THE TOP OF MOUNT WAWANAKWA!" he shouted with a mischievous voice. I opened up the drawer with my swimming trunks in it and pulled my sweatshirt down past my knees. I pulled down my shorts and boxers and quickly slipped on my trunks. Then I took off my sweatshirt and flew out the door. I didn't really want to see all the other guys changing besides you know…. Justin *insert wink here*.

Everyone was atop the mountain peering down at the shark infested water below. I got a nasty feeling in my stomach that we would have to jump off the mountain and swim away from the sharks….. Why the hell did I do this again? Oh right! For my little sister. I make my way over to Trent and Leshawna.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, hey Alex. What do you think the first challenge is gonna be?" Leshawna asks.

"I think we have to jump off this cliff!" I freak out and shudder. I mean why else would he call us up here. I see Chris hiking up the mountain and the insides of my stomach are churning around like someone stuck a blender in there. Oh, that would be weird, never mind.

"HEY CAMPERS! Welcome to Mount Wawanakwa! In this first challenge, you will be jumping off this cliff. See that puny circle made by those jagged, pointed rocks? That- is the safe zone. Land in there and you are good to go! Land outside that circle, and you will be a great lunch for the sharks." Oh. Shit.

Shit.

Fuck.

Oh hell.

Why!

**A/N: hey guys, this is my very first TDI fanfiction. Hope you guys like it, review please. Also, suggestions are requested!**


End file.
